


As Told By Daisy

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Established Harry/Eggsy, Family, Fanart, Fluff, School Project, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unwin family (and friends) as told through a school project titled "My Family" by Daisy Unwin, age 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Told By Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully all the images will work, it was a lot of fun to imagine the Kingsmen from Eggsy's little sister's POV.
> 
> I reckon Michelle would have kept her surname until she married Dean, and then when Dean was gone, gone back to Unwin again and changed Daisy's name to match hers and Eggsy's.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


End file.
